


God Damn Diet Cokes

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You suddenly realize that you picked up on a weird habit of your boyfriend’s.Tumblr user fireflia said: You are amazing. Seriously. Could I possibly bug you for a Ryan/reader where the reader never liked Diet Coke before dating him but starts drinking it because it tastes like Ryan? And the AH guys maybe act surprised and tease her for it? Thank you!





	

You weren’t usually the type that changed who they were when you were with someone. You had had way too many friends who were like that burn you in the past, and so you never changed your sense of humor, never changed your likes or dislikes, never faked anything about yourself no matter who you were with. Even if ‘who you were with’ was your boyfriend, Ryan Haywood.

Your relationship with him was something that had come as a bit of a shock to you, to say the least. You had had a huge crush on him, of course - who didn’t? But you had assumed the camaraderie between the two of you was simply friendly and nothing beyond that. When he had shyly asked you to dinner after a long day at work for the both of you, after much stuttering and word vomit from the both of you, you agreed in a heartbeat.

That had only been four months ago, and your relationship was still going strong and the both of you were still very happy. Sickening was actually the word most in the office used, but neither of you paid any mind to their playful jests. You had both even played it up on the days where either you or Ryan would do something sweet for the other - such as you going out and bringing him lunch on days he was too busy to leave the office at lunch, or him loaning you his jacket when it was cold - by kissing each other’s cheeks and calling each other cute nicknames.

Despite sometimes maybe going a little overboard with your cute relationship with Ryan, you still had kept true to yourself and didn’t fake an interest in any of his things that you previously weren’t interested in, didn’t start doing or saying some of the things he said, or didn’t start adapting completely to his own unique lifestyle. Nope, that kind of stuff wasn’t for you.

Which is why not even you noticed that you had picked up on Ryan’s Diet Coke habit. And by habit, you meant that you drank almost as much as he did on a daily basis. You hadn’t previously had a particular go-to soda, you mostly just drank whatever was available to you, and Diet Coke simply began being more accessible to you when Ryan started coming over and buying some for himself to leave at your house.

When Ryan asked you if he could start leaving twelve packs in your fridge, you simply shrugged and allowed him to do so, not seeing the harm in it. If he was going to be coming over to your apartment more frequently it made sense for him to have his drink of choice there. It wasn’t something you thought on for long, it just happened. So when Ryan came over one day to find two or three sodas missing from the pack, he simply smiled knowingly behind your fridge door so that you couldn’t see. You didn’t realize you had picked up on the habit, but he certainly did.

In fact, you didn’t realize it until a while later when you were sitting on Ryan’s lap and talking with the rest of the Achievement Hunters. You didn’t realize anything was amiss until Michael started busting up laughing, almost falling over in his desk chair as he looked at the two of you. All eyes turned to him in confusion, but he simply shook his head through his laughter and pointed to you and Ryan.

“The fucking-” Michael cried, “The fucking Diet Cokes!”

You knit your eyebrows together in confusion and looked over at Ryan’s hand that was holding a Diet coke and resting it on your lap. That was normal enough. You followed Ryan’s arm up to his face, where he held a very smug expression. You frowned. What the hell was…

“This is the cutest shit I’ve ever seen,” Geoff guffawed, his face red from laughing just as hard as Michael was. “You two are fucking made for each other. Fucking Diet Cokes!”

Your eyes followed Geoff’s line of vision to another familiar can next to the one Ryan was resting on your lap, except this one was being held by your own hand. You blinked, picking it up and looking it at. You hadn’t really been drinking this, right? Maybe Michael had switched the can in your hand when you weren’t paying attention. But if you were being honest with yourself, that didn’t seem even a little plausible.

“I haven’t… I haven’t been drinking these, have I?” You asked Ryan, despite knowing it was a dumb question.

Ryan simply shrugged, looking equal parts amused and proud. “I didn’t want to say anything when I noticed you started drinking them too because I thought it was cute.”

You blinked. Huh. “I hadn’t even noticed. That is kind of cute, though.”

Ryan’s beautiful eyes twinkled as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on your cheek - the furthest you both agreed to allow for in public - that made the others in the room boo you, as per usual. “I think you’re kind of cute.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Just kind of?”

Ryan shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t think the other people in this room would appreciate me telling you just how cute I think you are as much as you would.”

“Ha ha, yeah, that’s true,” Geoff beamed, his smile sarcastic and false but his eyes held the humor that was in the room. “If either of you do anything else like this, I’m going to throw up and fire you both. In that order.”

“I should probably go back to work then.” You sighed, taking a sip of your Coke and getting off of Ryan’s lap. “Are you still coming over for enchiladas tonight?”

Ryan nodded once, practically beaming. “Enchiladas and Diet Coke.”


End file.
